


Sand Fourever After: Sandy but Deadly

by 6Writers1Trenchcoat



Series: JRWI Crackfics [4]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: crackfic, it makes no sense, more sand, taxi is now an anime villain, why do we keep doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat
Summary: Taxi is after his next target, but will she be ready?
Series: JRWI Crackfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sand Fourever After: Sandy but Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> you know the deal. Its me, Sphy. We wrote more sand. Its wacky and stoopid. have fun with it
> 
> (this was written by Sphylor, Milly, Cultist and Jack :p)

An army. An army was being formed… somewhere.  Velrisa just knew it. It had been a long time since her run in with the cat but she knew that this meant nothing.

Not far from where she was held, the feline plotted. He would commence the operation at midnight, while the guards were asleep.  “Purrrrrfect,” Taxi murmured, gazing threateningly out of his floor to ceiling windows. His tail swished back and forwards, causing some dust to be swept up off the floor. Tonight, tonight was the night. He grinned to himself thinking of all the potential sand that she could help him carry.  He knew that Velrisa would be expecting him (she had always been the clever one of the group) and so he knew that he had to take no chances.

The time was quickly approaching for him to leave, the sun beginning to dip below the horizon signalling it was time to leave.  He quickly snatched up a dark cloak and pulled on some black fingerless gloves. To top off the outfit, (he had to look good, this was an important night), he placed a black mask on his face.

"They'll never see  _ me _ coming," he said to his reflection in the mirror.

Taxi unlatched the bag around his waist and took a pinch of a glowing grainy substance. Dust of disappearance; his getaway plan. He took the tiny pinch of sand up to his nose and inhaled, savoring the smell and texture, and leaving his black feline nose invisible for a few moments. Of course in larger does it would last longer, he just needed a quick hit.

Velrisa could feel the air change. Something in the night shifted, and she knew a plan was afoot. Something dastardly and twisted… She looked down at the weight she was lifting with her right arm. If the cat was to come then she might as well prepare herself. She knew why her feline friend was coming for her, She remembered that night like it was yesterday. It all started with a simple game of  _ chess _ .

A simple game, you’d think. Pretty hard to fuck it up. Pretty hard to have it fuck you up. And yet here she was, chugging another bottle of diet water and thinking about that  _ chess _ .

She hadn't meant to walk in on them and she certainly wasn't expecting to see what she did. At the time the tabaxi had merely shrugged it off, disregarding the matter as if it wasn't of importance. But afterwards… Velrisa could tell that he had been snorting sand again, she could always tell. But mamma didn't raise no bitch and Velrisa was one tough cookie. Before Taxi could even activate his sand powers Vel shanked him. Whether the cat had recovered well from this or not it wouldn't matter; with sand on his side he was unstoppable. Wherever Mountain was right now, Velrisa hoped that that son of a bitch was ready for what was coming his way as well.

Looking up, she watched as dark grey clouds congregated above the prison. The heavens opened up and began to unleash everything that the clouds held. She stood up and began to walk inside. There was a crash of thunder accompanied by a streaking bolt of lightning that illuminated the prison yard from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. That shadow was all too familiar.

"You came here sooner than i expected," she admitted to the tabaxi standing behind her.

"Better to get this over and done with, after all, what's the point in dragging it out?"

Velrisa smirked and turned around. There stood taxi in all his weeb might. His hand was hovering over a pouch which, Velrisa was certain, contained sand.

Velrisa spontaneously started forward, holding both hands out as she powered up a spell, a white and grey energy swirling between them. But just as she leapt and went to hit the tabaxi with the magic, he disappeared. All she heard was a bag unclipping and a deep starved inhale. Eyes shooting around the gloomy surroundings, Vel attempted to spot any sign of Taxi.

The room went silent as Vel strained her ears for him. The air felt tense and uncomfortable, and Vel became very aware of how vulnerable she was. How had he become invisible? She was sure tabaxis couldn’t usually do that. But Taxi wasn’t some normie tabaxi.  Before any more unusual things could perplex the Teifling was slammed down into the cobbled floor by a phantom force. A disturbing crackle rang out; though she couldn't tell if it was the stone, or  _ herself _ . It was only one hit, and her entire body already ached. Things were not looking good from the get go.

“Give up, Vel,” Taxi’s voice purred from every direction at once.

“I- only my friends get to call me Vel. You lost that privilege when you let the sand take over.”

"Ouch, I'm hurt by that, vel," she could almost hear the menacing smile on his face. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Ever since they met, she knew that there was something special about this tabaxi and to see him throw his life away just for a few grains of sand? It was heartbreaking.

Another deep inhale rang out around the area.

However, she could pinpoint the location this time. Running towards the source of the sound she screamed at the top of lungs "I HOPE YOU HYDRATE BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIEDRATE BITCH!!!" and she pushed a fist forward, holding a cup of diet water. Vel felt it connect with a furry jaw. Taxi was thrown backwards into the wall of the prison courtyard, his sand magic faltering. Before her vel saw the remnants of what she used to consider a friend. It was sad but also disgusting. He whimpered slightly as he put a paw to his jaw. She couldn't do it. Vel couldn't bring herself to end his life. Not after all that they had been through together.

Tears falling down her face, Velrisa turned and walked towards the doors leading inside. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and as she looked down she saw a sword protruding from her body. But, no, could it be? The legendary sand sword? She let out a small gasp before she crumpled to the ground,  the light leaving her eyes. Blood pooled underneath her, the crimson flowing throughout the cracked cobble.

"Even though you were the one to always hydrate, you were the one to diedrate." and he shoved the sword down his throat, savoring the grainy texture.

Rain hammered down on the tabaxi's furry shoulders, seeping down to the skin, making him shiver. Blood on the ground began diluting, any traces of the fight washed away; except for Vel's cold lifeless body, of course. Taxi walked away calmly from the scene, a menacing glare that would turn people to stone fixed upon his face.

Rubbing his eye, the dwarven male sat up. His back hurt from the uncomfortable prison bed -if only Br'aad hadn't _ robbed that damn theatre- _ and it had broken underneath the weight of him already. Before he could do anything else though, his, slightly gross, cellmate spoke out to him.

"Mountain… I didn't see Vel come back to her cell last night- I'm worried. What if  _ he _ got her."

Hilltree looked through the bars of this cell and into Velrisa's, where both of the two beds were vacant.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos caused by sand:  
> I feel,,,,, so afraid,,,,, does sand just happen weekly?  
> OK SOMEONE WORK OFF THAT FIRST SENTENCE,, IT DOESNT HAVE TO BE A PHYSICAL ARMY MAYBE ITS AN EMOTIONAL ARMY  
> Yessir isnt in this AU sylnan is a robot, braad is fucking dead, taxi is adicted to sand, what are mountain and velrissa? SERIOUSLY HOW DO WE FUCK UP MOUNTAIN AND VELRISSA???  
> H O W  
> Sand? Maybe sand fourever after or s'aand  
> SAND 4 MOTHER SHUCKERS.  
> Oh ho ho, SAN D. Vel’s in prison. Straight up. She stabbed a bitch in the yard. Gotta break her out. Taxi fucking eats the army  
> She did???? Holy fuck  
> Oh? How do we incorperate everyone's favourite sand eating cat into this ooooo yes  
> Sand army vs Velrissa assassin *fuck em up* AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I dont fucking know what this is  
> “We’ve had enough of ur bulshit taxi, YOU MUST STOP EATING OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS!”  
> Jack leave in the spelling mistakes it makes it so much better LEAVE EM IN! AAA  
> Nooooo I cant speellllllllll. Sand guards? Sand guard vore? Crumchy sand guard go in taxi belly. I love that there’s like a genuine story being written just above this. Where is sylnan btw? Also, Mountain is head guard and just watches in horror from his tower? Or is he another inmate who escapes with vel? I hate the spelling mistakes  
> This is a genuine story what are you talking about  
> WHY? I LOVE IT
> 
> If this aint the perfect scene to start the mech battle with ngl I'm tempted. Do it  
> Snort the dust. Cool thanks. Nice. I’mma dip out for now, gotta make food dumby that's my plan, no need for you to tell me to do it  
> My phone is 69% 😎 nice  
> Haha  
> Jesus Christ why is this immediately more terrifying than the other sands  
> Lol anime sand taxi villain  
> He has fingerless gloves. I’m gonna make fun of him. 
> 
> Please fucking end me please i beg of you do it do it now remove my right to create things please
> 
> Damn i didn’t know you were improving it lol  
> I have nothing better to do, also this is high quality shit Sphy lmao  
> Jklkjkjlkjk of course it is, its sand  
> It deserves the best writing
> 
> Powed STRAIGHT VIBING  
> Also idk why but I lowkey vibe with anime taxi like why tf is Villain Taxi a genuinely cool concept  
> Mhm  
> Something that adds to it is Prolly the whole Weeb Grizzly vibe yknow  
> I HAVE IDEA yes I write big hurt I good at combat  
> Oh? Write some hurt then I believe
> 
> I’m gonna cry How Long will this Continue  
> Forever


End file.
